A Place to Call Home
by EmpressKira
Summary: Marco wasn't sure why some pirate captain wanted a marine on his crew, but in all reality-he respected the man. Plus, the pirate was right, he wasn't like other marines and he had a main reason for picking this path. Once he gets his revenge, where will he call home? WhitebeardMarco. Implied in the first part, but is Rated T. Rated M for second part. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Author Note will be at the end this time!**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **A Place to Call Home**

I viewed the pirate before me with a bored stare as I was leaning back in a chair at the local bar and had legs up on the table edge showing off my sandals. Not really allowed for dress code, but they stopped fighting me over it with a promotion to Captain about a year and a half ago. I was drinking from my tankard with my short-sleeved dress shirt to look nice on the top half and it said Captain on the cape I had on since I wasn't high enough for the robes they teased, not that I cared really either way. The golden tassels on the part that it attached were sprawled over my shoulders.

"Face me like a man!" The pirate was shouting around with red tinted on cheeks and my men stared in stupor that a few pirates actually dared to approach me. This indifference showed on me as I looked to him before a hand was up and I began pointing to the door. Most of my men got the signal with chatters of exploring the town as I tilted the chair back and forth as my heels moved me. "Running away like pussies, ayy?!" The slur followed as his two buddies were laughing in taunts and only a few of my men lingered as I waited for a good minute before I let my stare harden. I activated my Haki as the three soon stumbled and dropped like flies to the ground.

"Lock them up." I ordered with a finger pointing lazily to the pirates and drank from my tankard and noticed the bartender staring uninterested to me. It seems like he was used to such things and maybe prepared himself because he was still fidgeting lightly and I didn't even show my full power, these pirates weren't worth it.

What surprised me was the force I suddenly felt had my few men left and the bartender suddenly collapse to the ground. My eyes flicked over to the door as a man stepped in with a broad grin and had to be part giant from his sheer size as he barely fit in the place. Golden blonde locks went to his shoulders and were under a white hat with a familiar jolly roger on it. Not only that, but the moustache on him in the shape of a crescent showed and the jacket over his shoulders moved as he put a fist to his hip. This rumble was heard and I could even feel it within in my chest.

"So it was you giving off that Haki, guararara!" I stared stoically at him before taking a drink from my tankard and he glanced to the passed out individuals who were in the process of chaining up the pirates.

"What do you want, _Rookie_ Whitebeard?" A chuckle left him at the way I addressed him with no care since he was well on his way being the strongest out there and no way close to the name Rookie anymore. This man who was on the same standing as the Pirate King could only prove what it meant to the world and it stroke his funny bone at the way I was so carefree in standing with my low rank. He moved into the room before sitting into the chair across from me. A finger pointed to the bottle I had set up for when I wanted more and I waved my hand out so he could take it. I noticed that his Haki had subsided and two other people were entering the bar to both sit at a table over from us.

"If you must know, I'm just snatching some more people." The bottle found his lips as he drank from it and I just gazed to him uninterested.

"Well, avoid these brats. They are complete morons and I have to arrest them to at least appease someone to stay off my back, especially if you are here." I mentioned as I drank from my tankard and he was laughing out as I sensed confusion from his two crewmates.

"You're not like other Marines, since most would have been challenging me by now." I put my tankard down as I leaned my chair back dangerously and had my head looking to the pirate captain.

"Not interested." A laugh left him again as he set the bottle down with a wide grin at me before pointing a finger out.

"You don't belong as a marine, son." The words came out as I raised an eyebrow and I heard a snort and light groan from the other two, making me glance over as one looked amused and the other exasperated.

"Oyaji, you can't just pick marines."

"I'll do what I want, Vista my boy." The Captain was rumbling with laughter and I soon shifted feet away from the table to have the legs of the chair landed.

"It's none of your concern on what I do with my life." I mentioned whilst standing stoically as I moved over to my three men as I kicked one in the side, a groaning leaving him. I knew for a fact that he was awake, feeling his aura shift to show he was. "Get up, brat." A scowl stayed on my face as a hand moved through auburn hair to fix the fro-hawk that is getting bigger and would no doubt become a pompadour.

"You're so mean, _Cap_!"

"Don't call me that, Thatch." The scold came out of me as he was on feet and soon looking to the pirates in surprise with a hand grasping at his sword. "Hold down, I'm not in the mood for this today."

"Last time you—!" A look had him zip lips before moving to lift the other two up and I watched the pirates stay in their spots as Thatch carried out my remaining boys. Giving one last glance to the pirates on the ground, I ignored them with a light sigh before shifting to leave.

"Think on it, boy!" The words came out as I stopped before the door and without looking back, I exited the bar with a deep breath.

 _Crazy pirate…_

* * *

Whitebeard was persistent on wanting me to join him. Anytime we ended up crossing paths these past years, he would ask or tell me that he was waiting for me to realize that I didn't belong to the marines. It was like some sick joke that a well-known pirate was after a marine to be a part of his crew. Saying how strong I was and would fit perfectly in his first commander position since he started up that system with his ever growing family. It seems that the numbers weren't a ranking system, just a means to tell them apart and I found it amusing that he was reserving the spot for me without my hearsay.

It's not like I really care to be a marine – especially after some things I found out, but that was beside the point. I feel like I owe Sengoku a little for somewhat freeing me from my old life. Something to do with human traffickers and I had been enslaved for seven years of my life. I don't really like pondering on my life then, especially when he found the ship that I had rampaged on because the Zoan in me craved blood. It was out of control since they had forced me to eat the fruit and I knew nothing about it. The animalistic desires, instincts, and rage were all unknown to me. When I was threatened, the Phoenix took over as it destroyed everything with its strength and talons. Now the only problem is that I knew that wasn't their only ship and I wanted to destroy their main base at least.

For a few years after eating the fruit, I was scared of my Zoan to the point I tried to suppress it a lot, but you never can. The only way is to coexist with your animal and come to terms. It didn't take much to get on the same page with my Phoenix and soon it was hard to even tell us apart as actions and emotions swirled together. Everything is combined now and we were one being instead of two in one body. We both craved the warmth of the sun and fire, both desire the lazy ways to do things, both love the sea as if it was a mother trying to praise us, and then the thrill of the fight when the blood thirst becomes unbearable.

"Vice Admiral!" Hearing the term, I turned to view a few marines showing to be nervous as I pulled back my talon from a pirate's body.

"What?" The word about seethed from me as the ship we are on is burning and they were stabilizing from the waves knocking violently into the ship.

"Captain says that a storm might be coming, with the waves like this! We should be able to sail out as soon as everyone is on board!"

"Then everyone back on the ship!" The words came out as an order, a bit more snappish than usual and no one fought it.

Moving my talon to shift back into a foot, I moved to the railing as I stood on it, waiting for the last of the boys moving onto the warship. Glancing over, I could almost feel this thrum of familiarity and I sharpened my gaze to notice a familiar ship and this smirk was on me. Once the last one climbed on board, I moved over to the warship where they began getting the ship moving and Thatch came up to me.

"It's not a storm." I mentioned as he gave me a look, he knew he wasn't the navigator but was taking precaution, and was wanting to know what I meant. Crouching on the railing of the warship, I soon pointed a finger out to the side so he could shift and notice the Moby Dick out on the horizon with ripples coming from their direction.

"Phew, he's sure persistent!" A laugh came out of my close friend, the only one I can truly be myself with, and seems that he was caught by the pirate's eye as well. We peer off to the ship as I let the thrumming in my veins pulse and Thatch was grinning to me widely. "Just the way you like it, huh?" A huff left me at the words, implying that I enjoyed the attention and the fact that this man was very keen with me. Ignoring the comment, I noticed that the pirate ship we were just on have people moving around and I felt this cooing leave my throat.

"Sail off while I finish up." Thatch looked to me in understanding with a nod before I let myself jump and change into my phoenix form. The blue flames flickered as feathers were fluffed out more than usual in a threatening appearance as I soared around the ship before flapping into the sky. A shrill cry left me as I swirled my prey that were trying to put out fires on the deck. A few noticed me with fear and once the warship was far enough away, my body shifted to dive.

Talons ripped through pirates and I even tossed some into the ocean as I dived many times in a playful taunt since they couldn't get far with the ship mainly burning from the inside. Screams were heard with gargles as I aimed for throats and even smashed them into the deck with a shrill cry of pleasure with the lust for blood thrumming through me. The phoenix made it known that it had been too long since it got a taste of this playful banter and talons dug deeper in the body beneath me. The ship began falling in on itself whilst beginning to sink and I took off into the sky with a screech of satisfaction. Blood dripped from my talons as the air was moving the thick liquid to finally disappear.

If I wasn't a devil fruit user, I would dip my talons in the water, but that was reserved for spring water. The feel of water when I dangle them was always pleasing and I mostly bathed as a phoenix when on an island with fresh water. It was thrilling and made me feel completely cleansed unlike when on the ship. I still bathed like that on the ship, but it never compares to being in nature and being a moment alone, so usually I tried to be quick with that.

My head cocked to the side as I noticed the rumbling waves stop and I let myself sway along the air with a low coo. It seems Whitebeard stopped his rumbling and the ship just continued on in the direction of the ship that was taking it's time to sink, with hisses from flames meeting water. A screech left me in pride of causing most of the damage and soared towards the warship where I noticed Thatch grinning up to me as I circled a few times above, noticing some men in the three crow nests, and being one on each mast supporting the sails. Moving to land, I changed slowly back into my human form with a stoic expression, but you could tell my muscles were more relaxed than usual.

"Let's get these pirates to Gauken Island to hand them off."

"You would do anything to avoid going to Marineford or Impel Down." Thatch teased lightly and it was always amusing seeing the new cabin boys staring in fear of the Captain speaking so plainly to me.

"I have no need to go."

"Even when they are doing a public execution soon?" My eyebrow raised as I glanced over and he shrugged out. "Some guy named 'Quick Draw' Yagami, has a pretty big bounty and I knew that made that certain marine happy." A low whistle was heard from him and this scoff left me as I soon moved hands to pockets whilst gazing off the ship in the direction of the Moby Dick.

"They're all cheeky brats, yoi…" The comment left me as I soon moved to make a call to have someone meet for transportation, knowing Gakuen could handle holding the pirate, but needed to inform the areas first. Plus, it would probably take a little time since they have that execution coming up soon. It was merely to try and scare people from being pirates. These small fry were nothing compared to Whitebeard or Roger (though he was executed before I reached Lieutenant). Stopping on my way up the stairs to my office, I glanced over the ocean again as I noticed a ripple come our way, just one, and I felt the familiar tremors moving along my body with a hum.

Ah, yes, that tremor always made my phoenix thrilled and, admittedly, me as well.

* * *

"Just admit it, you like him more than that respect you sputter!" I was trying to focus on my paperwork as a certain auburn haired male was laid out along my desk with a mischievous grin.

"I'm not talking about this right now, brat." The words left me in aggravation as I was able to at least save the papers I needed to look over. It was mainly damage reports and the supply costs which I needed to review over to make sure on what we needed. My Captain is _supposed_ to help me, but after the first few times, I declined him from ever touching paperwork again.

"Come on, babe. I know you by now that you completely look into the whale more than anything else. You probably would like calling him Oyaji, kinky in the bedroom." Fingers walked along my thigh as I had a leg crossed over and I closed eyes whilst my free hand grip the bridge of my nose to keep calm.

"It's like you have no other function, yoi." The grumble left me, making him laugh as I soon shifted the papers to look at him. "What are you trying for Thatch?"

"I just want you to tell me that I am wrong." A cheeky grin showed as I opened my mouth before I blinked for a second whilst closing my lips with a look to the side in thought.

"Ask again later." I brought the papers back in front of my face as I felt like I couldn't answer because I didn't want to completely put it in perspective right now. Not only that, but I was feeling someone approach the cabin and soon Thatch had moved my hand with the papers to the side as he grinned.

"What do you feel about the whale?" Eyes glazed to him with eyebrows shifting and soon the door was knocked on.

"Come in." I spoke out as I went back to my papers and the marine came in with a look to my friend in question. "What is it?"

"We are approaching Florence, Vice Admiral." A hum left me in understanding as Thatch was making himself comfortable on my desk and I soon shifted to prop feet by his legs. "Most likely by this evening before the sun sets."

"Very well, notify me when we are in reach of the dock." My eyes found the marine as he seemed confused on why the Captain was on my desk. It was amusing hearing all the rumors fluttering around that Thatch and I could be in relations. We made it that way, though, trying to find some peace so no one bothered us.

We have only mostly kissed to make those most curious veer away, the farthest is probably insinuating that we were about to do the act or we just finished. We've learned new ways to make things appear for more and even been 'caught' in compromising positions, but it never affected us. It was a means to relay information alone and though most marines thought of something deeper, it wasn't there. I knew Thatch wasn't into me like that and vice versa, but it's not because of the gender we were. We both don't care what gender our partner is and mainly go off of what we feel than anything, it's just we know it wasn't for us to be on an intimate level. It's a great advantage since most ran when we began the 'bedroom' talk and most of the time I had to control my amusement.

"Is that all, Belm?" Thatch asked out as he shifted to be sitting on my desk, body facing towards me, but was glancing back.

"Aye, Sir."

"Good!" My shirt was grabbed as he slid my chair over so lips could find mine and I heard sputters by the door.

"Excuse me, Sirs!" The door quickly shut and my friend pulled away whilst chuckling lowly. I snorted when I noticed the presence quickly disappear and the papers I had were still pushed down away.

"Nah, Marco, you didn't answer me."

"I said ask me later."

"It is later." A sigh of exasperation left me as he playfully kicked at my chair and I took in a breath. I noticed the patience showing in Thatch as he was letting me mull over in thought as I soon tossed my papers to the side and closed my eyes for a minute whilst hands came together in my lap.

If I really thought on it, there really was no denying that I felt something more towards Whitebeard. The feelings the man gave me from even afar caused a stir not only in me, but also in my Zoan. The phoenix liked everything about him and the way he handled himself made it all better. Those tremors I felt always brought comfort and relief that I knew he was still well and desired for me. Even though it was to be a part of his crew, it was better than nothing and I delved in that feeling with no mercy. My instincts practically sang in desire to be near him and I think that was part of the reason I started to tilt in defeat, but I put it all on the back burner. I wasn't going to turn away until I was able to finish what I have started.

"Very well, you are not wrong." The answer came out as I soon gave a look to my friend who was beaming in success.

"Knew it!" A laugh left him as he soon hopped off my desk with a hand swatting at my shoulder. "Can't slip by me!"

"It seems not, yoi."

"Then I will make sure that you hold true to your word when everything is over with and when the time comes, don't deny the whale!" A sputtering noise left me with a low coo as I was unhappy with his statement and how it caused heat to fester at my cheeks.

"Shut up, brat. Go help the men prepare to dock!" I stabbed a finger into his stomach as he merely laughed out loudly before making his way around my desk.

"Hai, hai, birdie!" He dodged the pen I threw at him and it stuck in the wall as he made it out the door. A huff left me as I soon snorted with a hand rubbing my chin. If I wanted to think along any lines, being with Whitebeard in that manner would be impossible, but then again…

Pirates do what they want.

* * *

"Thatch!" The shout left me as I moved quickly, taking bullets bluntly as they did nothing to me. My jacket shifted and I unlatched it as it weighed me down.

Arms shifted to wings gracefully as I moved back to the warship that had been overrun by pirates and I landed with my foot changing to a talon to crush a pirate into the ground. Thatch was grasping at his face, blood seeping through fingers and dribbling down from under his hand. The thrumming in me escalated and I watched as he blocked a blade whilst one swished through my body. Glaring harshly to the side, I suddenly let a burst of Haki snap out of me, making people drop from both sides and some kneeled with a grunt.

Everything flickered like I wasn't in control anymore and the full phoenix came out as it screeched in anger. Thatch was even surprised as I crushed the two men he was fighting with and their skulls were heard cracking wickedly under my powerful feet. A coo left me in pleasure of hearing it finally cave and I soon moved to flap into the air.

"There's a storm coming, Vice Admiral!" Someone hollered out as other marines were moving to handle on gathering who they could and I felt my feathers bristled at the climate change. Moving back to the ship, I landed by Thatch who was holding up a shirt that he probably found somewhere and was pressing to the wound as he grinned to me.

"Thanks, Marco." The appreciation showed as I was in human form looking to him and he knew I was very protective of my friends and really he is the only one to categorize as such a thing. Everyone was running around and started sailing immediately and I noticed the sudden change and so did the few navigators we had on board.

"Hang on!" I hollered out as the weather suddenly turned violent with wind gusting and the waves rocking us violently. It didn't take much and suddenly I noticed the shifting being rapid.

"Up streams!" One navigator shouted as one appeared just ahead and I cursed out.

"Get us out of here!" I hollered as people tried to move around and get our ship moving properly, but I knew it was too late.

A calm in our area made me shift and I was by Thatch, grasping his shirt to pull him closer as it happened all too quickly. The knock up stream shot the ship up in the air whilst bursting it apart. People were hollering as I kept a hold of my friend who grasped at my shirt as I hopped on the ship pieces. Suddenly throwing him out towards the sea, I moved to fall whilst nose diving down. My form shifted into my Zoan as I soon caught Thatch on my back and swooped up into the air. He clung on around my neck with a breath of relief. We soared lightly as I could tell where the streams would perk up.

"Someone should have been able to notify us in advance, even in the New World." Thatch mentioned as I lowly cooed in answer and viewed the wreckage and how some lifeboats were still preserved. They were trying to clamber onto them, but still at the mercy of the streams and I knew I couldn't stick around long. They didn't notice us, it seems, and most of them were knocked around and out of the few boats there.

Flying off through the sky to a part that felt like a good direction, I let the air carry me as I soared along in the peaceful area after leaving the storm behind us. Thatch was situating in apology as he was using his shirt as a makeshift bandage for his head and I knew we had to get somewhere in a few days. Unlike me, Thatch needed food and water along with _proper_ rest. Plus, we were just in a fight so that really didn't help matters.

* * *

Coos left me as I knew Thatch was feeling the blood lose affecting him and merely groaned as an answer. It worried me, travelling like this and haven't found an island yet. We were on a part of the sea that usually took _months_ to get to another island, which meant it could take me weeks to find one. Not only that, but I still had to be careful of my stamina, holding a body on me used a little more effort to stay uplifted.

A familiar tremor suddenly found me sending my body in a light frenzy of relief as I soon shifted to flap my way towards it. Looking off in the distance, a silhouette of a few ships were seen and looked to be in a battle. I knew it was Whitebeard, the tremor, and he seemed to be fighting some other people by how he continued to let his devil fruit rumble out in strong waves. Every part of me couldn't stop as I knew at least I could try and see if a life boat was on any ship to pick off for us. I knew that Whitebeard would leave us be and whoever he is fighting would distracted enough not to notice if we pick off a small boat. Luckily, Thatch had secured his hands around my neck with his kerchief tied around his hands as he kept a grip and I wouldn't have to worry _too_ much about him slipping.

Flapping towards the battle going on, I could hear the shouting and gunfire with the smell of the powder and burning wood. Every second of when I got closer, I was peering to the merchant ship they were fending off and soon caught a glance of a life boat. Whilst moving higher in the sky to keep myself hidden for the most part, I was near enough. A tremor went through the air as Whitebeard used his power and I soon dived for the merchant ship whilst talons finding a safety boat. They were all distracted enough, except a male who was holding a pistol up at the sky with a surprised look whilst flickering them to my back. I quickly began taking off with the boat in desperation to get away from the danger with my injured friend.

"The Phoenix!" The shout was heard as I moved myself away from the battle with ragged breathing as the extra weight wasn't pleasant and I kept pushing forward to distance us.

The merchants seemed to turn into disarray that I just left them and I knew some of the pirates knew of me and how their Captain has been trying to reign me in. Whilst getting far enough away, I set the boat correctly and let it right itself as I soon landed with my legs trembling. My body collapsed as I was still in phoenix form and let out a soft coo of relief to finally rest my body. My head shifted to try and nudge my friend who was still breathing, making me worry that he didn't awaken from any of those noises.

This tremor rumbled through me after a good hour as I peered towards the direction of the ships and the merchant ship was soon blown up. It seemed they finally looted it all and I noticed as the Moby Dick was moving in my direction. My feathers flared out in threat as I watched it carefully approach and I moved onto shaky legs. A low coo left me as I noticed the large male standing at the front of the ship and he was unarmed unlike usual. The ship seemed to start slowing up as it neared where I was and I stood proudly whilst my feathers fluffed to partially hide my friend.

"Come aboard! We need to patch him up!" The rumbling laughter sent shivers up my chest, making flames flicker out wildly before settling. I peered up in questioning before calming myself as I knew this man from over the years of him fruitlessly try to get me to join him. "Come up, son!" The name made me chortle lightly as I soon shifted to begin take off and strained as I flapped up to the boat. I was able to make it to the Moby Dick before landing roughly down with a small coo of exhaustion. Flames came out as people moved near and I gave sharp glares as I stayed in my phoenix form with a protective appearance.

"Let the nurses view him." Whitebeard spoke out as he moved into view to give a reassuring smile.

I calmed lightly as I noticed their nurses who looked amazed, besides one who seems to be the head nurse at the way she held herself. She was giving out orders and had some crew members move towards me. Nerves fluffed my feathers again as I scrutinized them as they carefully moved Thatch from my back. They had been worried at first on my flames, but it was evident they didn't hurt anyone. Once Thatch was moving out of view, I examined my surroundings as most looked nervous on my appearance.

"Come on, son." Like as if I was nothing, Whitebeard lifted me into an arm and began totting me with chuckles.

This protesting coo left me, but I didn't fight much since I was exhausted from flying for so long with someone on my back. Most peered in amazement that their Captain plucked a _Vice Admiral_ up into his arms as if we are not enemies. Technically, I never considered the man an enemy, this part of me never wanted to fight him because I respected him—and more, but I wasn't about to admit that out loud. Not many are like Whitebeard, who has a family as a crew and treats them all fairly. I have heard and seen personally enough, plus two of the commanders have made conversation with me when we ran into each other on islands. Most higher-up ones in rank knew about me since Whitebeard liked mentioning Thatch and my achievements proudly before declaring how I would fill the first commander spot perfectly whilst considering Thatch for one as well.

Or so I have been told by Jozu when I run into him while Vista would mention what they were up to and about new crew members.

The throne on deck was definitely perfect for him as he settled into the chair with me resting on his lap along a thigh mainly. Most of the crew were staring in questioning besides the two commanders I have met. Speaking of which, Jozu and Vista were coming up with grins.

"Good evening, Marco!" Vista mentioned out as they were before the throne and I eyed him lightly before my body shifted to be in human form, showing my ragged and blood soaked clothing.

"Good evening, Vista, Jozu." I spoke the names as I stared stoically and a rumble was behind me with a hand finding the top of my head with some pats.

"Could you go find clothes for Marco?" Jozu nodded whilst moving to the quarters, I assume, and Vista was stroking his moustache with a hum.

"I won't make you stay like this long, just wanted to make sure you were fairing alright."

"Just exhausted from flying for almost five days with someone on my back after a battle." It all left me as he seemed to nod in understanding and Jozu was back as I noticed another male join him. It was the same one who spotted me first on the ship. He merely observed whilst adjusting his yukata and I took the moment to shift which made me decide to stay in spot. My form changed to the phoenix again as I let out a low cooing noise.

"It seems Marco needs to rest for now, guararara!" A huff left me, since I didn't want to admit that I was too exhausted to move for the time being.

A thrum was in me as I felt a finger rubbing my chest, ruffling feathers, and I soon fluttered my body and gave him a stare. The rumble of his chuckle sent shivers along my body and this low coo left me in protest as he used a finger to pet along my back. Sitting with defiance showing, most just gazed on as if I would suddenly attack, and I mused that it would seem logical to think that. Though, I have a feeling that Whitebeard would take me on and still want me on the ship. Eyes felt heavy as I let talons bite into the leg beneath me for some comfort and lids slipped closed.

The rumbling sent an easing through my veins as I drifted off to sleep with his fingers stroking my back.

* * *

I wasn't one to linger in my phoenix form, but I found solace in it with being in a different atmosphere. When I woke up again, the pirates had been drinking with games and some were surrounding Whitebeard as they viewed me from a safe distance. It made me fluff out feathers in threat with a low coo and they fell over each other backing away from me. That caused a laugh to leave Whitebeard as he rubbed a finger on the top of my head, which had me pecking at his hand with a low coo.

"I told you all he wouldn't be pleased." The rumbling laughter sounded off again, unfazed that I was disturbed by his attention. "Why don't you go change, son?" I eyed him as he pointed to a pile of clothes, something thrown together, and I soon changed to my human form. I noticed amazed looks at me as I soon stood up and was shifting to his other leg to grab the clothes. A finger pointed the direction of a door and I moved to it, feeling eyes on me the whole way until I had the door closed behind me. Moving down the small type of hallway, I entered a room obviously belonging to Whitebeard since the bed was large and the only one, so it had to be.

After changing into a pair of dark blue capris and black t-shirt, I returned back up on the throne, but to stand on the arm rest. Eyes viewed the deck as most were having a joyous time and I had hands in my pockets whilst I kept my uninterested look. The sound of sloshing was by me as I peered eyes over to notice Whitebeard drinking from his bottle of sake and hummed after swallowing as if he knew I wanted to speak out.

"I appreciate you taking us aboard when you didn't have to." I mentioned whilst turning to face him and he rumbled with a chuckle.

"Of course, my boy. Plus, when I was told that Thatch was seen injured on your back, I assumed you were getting the small boat for a reason and I was right, five days of flying?" Eyebrows were up as he questioned with praise, though he knew the answer from earlier and took a swig before he tapped the armrest by me. "Relax, Marco." A grunt left me at that, making him grin before I sighed out whilst shifting to sit down. A foot tucked under my thigh as that leg hung down and I put hands behind me. "What made you abandon ship?"

"Knock-up streams." A hum of interest left him on hearing that and I viewed him with a head tilted. "We were _lucky_ and got nominated for rookie navigators for training." This snort left him as he soon took a drink and I heard a commotion come the direction of more doors and suddenly the door opened.

"There you are, little birdie!" A scoff left me and people snapped their heads whilst gawking at the nickname used. I kept a stare as Thatch was grinning with a laugh as I noticed the bandage on his head and made his way over with that male who wore a yukata.

"Sorry, Oyaji, he _insisted_." The word was strained out as my friend moved whilst in new clothing, no longer shirtless, and was standing to the side near me. It looked like he had time to put his pompadour up, make shifting around the bandages, and I swore he was being ridiculous on how big it was getting to be.

"It's alright, Izo." Now knowing the name, I put it with his face to remember for future reference if I needed to address him for anything.

"I think this is the largest ship I have been on!" Thatch claimed with a hearty laugh as I soon shifted to roll off the armrest and landed before him. Moving closer, I quickly gripped a cheek with a glare at him.

"Who are you calling _little_ , cheeky brat?" Laughter bellowed from him as he moved to get out of my grip and an arm over my shoulders.

"Aw, I missed you too, birdbrain!" He jumped as I tried to swipe his feet with a low coo leaving me.

"The nurses said not to move too much with how much blood you lost and not having any food or water until just a moment ago." The male in the yukata was staring sternly to my friend and I gave a look to him.

"So he ate, drank, and slept?" The question left me as Izo raised an eyebrow with a nod and I soon grappled Thatch and tossed him effortlessly to the ground on his back. A groan left him as he was grinning and soon laughed out as I huffed with arms crossing.

"I can feel the love, babe~!" I pierced a glare in his direction with a heel aiming for his stomach, but he moved and the force about cracked the deck.

"I'm going to show you love in a minute, yoi." The threat left me as he avoided my two other kicks with rolls and laughter. A loud rumble echoed into the air as I soon noticed Whitebeard have a hand to his stomach with mouth open as he laughed more. Thatch soon moved to be by me with a grin and I let it sly for now since it seems most were entertained by our banter.

"So lively you two." Izo commented with a fan suddenly appearing to cover that smirk that had appeared.

"Of course, Marco's my best friend, you know?!" My eyes rolled as I kept arms crossed and view off towards a random area on deck. "My favorite flaming chicken!" The foot nailed his side and sent him tumbling along the deck where he sprawled out. Most looked in surprise and worry on what just happened, but that only turned to shock when laughter began sputtering out of Thatch. "Thanks for missing my ribs this time!" A snort left me and soon gazed to Whitebeard as he was calming his rumbles.

Izo went to go check my friend who was calming his own laughter with jokes sliding through his lips. He was always so outgoing and made friends with anyone on our ship. I almost felt bad that I just abandoned the people out there, but I didn't have much choice. It was a life or death and my phoenix agreed that life was better since I still had to complete my main objective. Plus, I would have never abandoned my friend without out trying to save them.

"I see where he gets his resilience and very good perception from." Whitebeard chuckled lightly as he viewed at me with a grin on him and I let out a breath of ignorance. That only made him rumble a little longer before tapping the throne arm rest and I cooed lightly in disapproval. An eyebrow raised to me with a hum and it was as if he knew I was about to do what he wanted without thought. "Since you're both here…"

"Not interested." The words came on demand and he was grinning to me as if seeking out the truth.

If he sought it, I would not voice it, but he was right to try and find it. The answer is merely automatic now ever since I talked with Thatch the first time about it all. We had been up doing reports and I brought up a recent mission I had come across Vista to chatter with him at some bar. Most of the cabin boys were unaware of who I talked with, still trying to learn all the bounties, but the ones that knew gave questioning looks. It was putting a strain on my status since a Vice Admiral doesn't just _chat_ with a Whitebeard Commander like it was nothing. I knew my luck was wearing thin, so I talked it over with Thatch on multiple occasions.

We discussed it, saying if anything happened to me before I completed what I was doing that he would run straight to Whitebeard and join his crew. It was just something we decided and Thatch began to realize that I was keeping my status to _help_ Whitebeard whilst working for my main objective, though I don't admit to it. I never thought I would help pirates, but growing through the marines with open eyes… I knew the system was corrupted through and through. That's why I began to rank myself up enough to get information I needed without being suspicious. Then after Whitebeard came along, I began talking with the two commanders, which had me slipping little bits of information. Most didn't pay mind when I talked to either men and I would be able to slip it easily, plus this part of the area is mainly my playing field. I ignored anything to do with Whitebeard and made sure to stay clear if I suspect something related to them.

"You are a tough one, my boy." A proud smile was showing, as if he seen my resolve deep in me and I hoped he couldn't see all or he would already know I held him higher than having simple respect for him. This huff left me as I soon noticed Thatch doing crazy antics with some of the crew members and Izo, who were all laughing.

 _When I finally finish my objective then just maybe…_

"We will have to leave soon, much to Thatch's dismay." I mentioned as I could tell he was already bonding with the crew and a small smile found me at that. It seemed he was more open to them than the marines we are usually around and it was almost tempting to leave him here. He wouldn't allow me to go off by myself, though, since I wasn't finished yet. I needed to get back and check on a few things if anything as I was getting so close to finishing everything. Years of hard work and I could almost taste the vengeance on my tongue.

"My deck is always welcoming you two whenever you come back." A grin was showing on Whitebeard as I peered to him and soon closed eyes and tilted my head away with a smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

Whitebeard entrusted one communicator with us along with a number-which I had hid away-and was told that no one would call me on it for any reason. Once we were close to an island, he let us fly to it with no issues, and stayed clear by going to another island. They were able to do so and I was grateful since we safely made it and contacted HQ to notify them briefly on what happened. Of course it was inevitable when I was told of a ship nearby going to come pick us up and transport us to Marineford. It was the last place I ever wanted to go, besides Impel Down, and the whole way there I had that bad feeling curling in me. Even Thatch was giving me worried glances, making it obvious that he had the same feeling as well.

Once reaching the main building, Thatch going to a different room, I was led to where Sengoku and the three Admirals were. Hearing that the three would be in there made me curse inwardly and seeing them just made the feeling deepen. One reason I hate being here is the man who has the devil fruit to control lava and become the material itself. _Akainu Sakazuki_. That man makes the phoenix in me fester with the need to peck his eyes out and feed them to crows. A low coo left me as I entered the room and relaxed into the loveseat next to Aokiji, thankful it was him at least.

"Report." Sengoku merely stated as he paid attention to what I told him. We all agreed it was of the navigators inexperience, prompting they should have stayed longer here in Paradise before going to those dangerous waters. Though it's hard to prepare for such weather the New World carries and seemed almost inevitable on what happened, it wasn't that rare anyways. The report was complete and I waited as he seemed to be examine through papers and then hands clasped together. "You will stay here for a few weeks as I make the transfer to Gakuen Island and remain there until I say otherwise."

"I understand." The words left me as he ordered and I could practically feel Akainu dripping with arrogance.

"Captain Thatch will be transferred to Florence immediately first thing in the morning, so make your proper bidding after you leave here." The tension went through my body as I had arms crossing and tried to remain stoic. "You will be assigned a new Captain and oversee his training, you are exceptional at shaping fine marines." A praise was there, though I didn't take to it, but I smirked nonetheless.

"I try my best, Sir." I held my head high as the three Admirals were very aware on my power and how I can be on standing with them.

Kizaru has mentioned on occasion how he was surprised I wasn't promoted yet, but I think he was aware that I have been asked and declined. Sengoku never pressured it, but he really did love bringing it up when he could. If anything, the three Admirals were around the same age as me and though they have been in training since younger, I still had the potential from just a short amount of time. It angered Akainu that I was strong and qualified, making it his personal vendetta to try and make my life a living hell.

"You're dismissed." I stood up with a bow to the man, though it was hardly one, and began leaving with no other interaction. The stares I got from the three made my nerves stand on edge, they were aware of something and I wasn't sure on what it was. My feet carried me to the room that Thatch was in and he was sitting with a paper in hand.

"They're transferring me." A smile was there, but I could see in his eyes that it was showing concern and I closed the door behind me.

"I am aware." I moved over to him as he sat on a couch and I rested beside him whilst tapping the paper. "Behave while there." I mentioned as I was signaling to a word to clarify that were being watched and he grinned with knowing.

"Let me crash in your room tonight." A grin stayed as I snorted and moved an arm to rest the bicep against the couch and let fingers line along the fresh wound that was sewn shut. Nothing came out to voice about it and I let eyes linger there with a smirk of amusement still on me at the comment he made.

"Fine with me, but don't disturb my sleep." This laugh left him as we played this card most of the time and I figured that it was a good thing to keep up a show for them until we finally get out of here.

By the time evening rolled around, Thatch was leaning an arm over my shoulders as we left the cafeteria to my room I used when staying here. Not that I had any personal things there, but I did keep some wanted posters and maps so I could look over the area I usually occupy. Most marines looked away in disinterest as Thatch was leaning on me with a grin and I smirked to him. When some stared in confusion, I let my arm slip behind his back and gripped the shirt as I brought him closer and cooed lightly. That had the last lingering ones understand to stay clear of my room and this had a playful hum leave Thatch.

"You just can't wait to get your claws on me!" He teased to go on with the charade and we finally found my room, where no monitors were, and he laughed. He made sure to keep it down as he moved to sit on my bed and I grinned with a soft chuckle. "Their faces~!" The voice was low as he practically squealed in humor and I moved over to him before pulling out the Den Den Mushi. "Ah, that's…"

"You take it, yoi." I mentioned as his hands took a hold of it and let it go to his pocket immediately, not even being able to notice it there since it was so small.

"What is it?" Serious amber eyes found me as I sighed out with fingers rubbing at my chin, shifting the hairs their as I only had stubble lingering.

"I'm not sure, but it's nothing good and I suspect that they think it's only me." A nod left him as I sighed out deeply before shifting to sit on the bed next to him with a leg crossing over. "Thatch, you must promise me that anything happens to me that you immediately leave."

"I don't want to leave you to their jaws, we both agreed to help them out while you do what you need to do."

"That's beside the point, they would want to make a big show of me, so most likely I would go to Hell before publicly executed. They would kill you on sight or make you rot in that god awful place." A deep breath left him as he shifted to put a hand behind me with his head resting to my shoulder.

"I don't like leaving my brother in such a dangerous situation, you are practically a step away from being arrested." He spoke lowly as I closed eyes with a tired breath leaving me. "Why don't we run off into the sunset?"

A snort left me at his humor and I moved a hand through my hair. I quickly noticed the shift in the hallway of a familiar and disturbing presence. My hand gripped Thatch's shirt as I moved him to be pressed into the bed whilst positioning a leg between his with a smirk down at him. Understanding flickered as he chuckled out with hands moving to pull harshly at my shirt to the point buttons flew off. Then he moved arms around my neck with legs shifting up to be on feet and was showing as if he was joining in on the 'fun'.

"Are you trying to overtake me, Marco?" The words came out as I knew he was trying to prompt into the banter, mainly for humor, but it was convincing for bedroom talk.

"When I won't be seeing you? Of course." I practically purred and he chuckled whilst a hand was gripping the back of my shirt.

"But you _love_ when I take you." It took effort not to laugh as I pressed my face to his neck, shaking lightly to hold it back. Small shakes left him as well, but he held it down better. "I think I will be napping on the ship tomorrow a lot once I am finished with you." A bit surprised, I was suddenly moved to be pinned down whilst he shifted to have his mouth to my neck. "Moan, pretty birdie." I rolled eyes before shifting with a fake moan rolling out of my mouth and he chuckled lightly.

 **Thump. Thump.**

A huff left me in irritation, I was hoping our banter would at least deter him for now. My hands ruffled through his hair and I felt hands tugging at my pants to have them undone, but I knew it wouldn't pass since I wasn't hard. Thatch didn't move away from my neck since he was busy trying to redden cheeks by the heat of breathing and then pressing to skin. I shifted legs to wrap around his waist to make it where you can't see and I let out a groan in a last ditch attempt. The curse left me lightly as the door opened and Thatch's hands were on my wrists as he had me pinned down.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" The irritated tone came out as I soon shifted my head towards Akainu as he raised an eyebrow at us.

"I was to inform Captain Thatch that the ship has to make an unexpected departure within the hour because of what the island is undergoing." My friend shifted with a pout on his face and soon cheekily grinned to the Admiral.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." A hiss left me as he stimulated that he was going for a 'quickie' and I could see the disgust screaming on Akainu's face as it was scrunched with disbelief.

"Don't delay," is what he parted with and I could hear feet moving. To make things fun, I covered Thatch's ears to have him faced down and let out a cry of pleasure. That made me sense Akainu shift _quicker_ away from my room and I let Thatch go with a smirk and chuckle.

"That was really good and I appreciate the thought of protecting my ears." He chuckled whilst I released him from my grip around his waist and he shifted to let me sit up. We stayed in our spots as he sighed out with a hand combing through his hair. "I'll call to annoy the shit out of you and so you don't miss my voice, of course." A snort left me as we moved to be resting on the side of the bed and I put an arm around his back with a grip to his hip. He returned the gesture as we stayed like that as I could feel the phoenix fester in nerves. "I can practically feel your Zoan."

"Sorry…" The mutter came out as he breathlessly chuckled and he gripped my shirt.

"When you finish with it, promise that you will let me know so we can finally go." A lump was in my throat at hearing those words and I let out a heavy breath.

"I never meant to hold you back, Thatch." He shook his head as I peered to him and this smile was up at me.

"I chose to help you, it's only right that I finish this with you. Plus it would be oddly suspicious if I bailed now." A snort left me at that and how true of a fact that was. I moved a hand to his neck and pinched really hard, making him jerk away. "Come on!"

"I can heal, you can't." A pinch was to my neck, making me hiss and he grinned cheekily.

"Don't heal the bite marks of your lover who is about to sail off~!" A choked laugh left me as I soon gave another pinch in the same spot to make it bruise.

"Don't go cheating on me now." I joked back as we continued to give a few marks, Thatch going overboard as he placed a couple on one of my pectorals where you could clearly see it. Not that you couldn't clearly see the other ones, but my buttons were gone so I would be seeing him off like this. I didn't care if I wasn't ordered to be presentable, plus it was just to see the man off. "If you hear _anything_ about a possible tip of me betraying them and going to be arresting me, you bail, okay?"

"I got you, birdie." A sad smile was showing as we soon moved so I could fix my pants back and I gazed to him. I tugged on his belt and he was laughing as I took it off of him and tossed it over the foot board. "Souvenir?"

"I think you left plenty, yoi." We snickered in humor as I made sure to mush his hair around, making him slightly aggravated, before we left the room. It was always amusing to see everyone's faces and how they couldn't understand how I could appear satisfied, but bored at the same time. I made sure all of that was perfected and Thatch was good of distracting mostly in the beginning, but now it wasn't needed. He acted as the 'outgoing lover' and I was the silent type that most probably thought I have a lot of fetishes.

I may or may not, they will never know.

"Nice of you to join us." The words came out as Sengoku tried to hide his slight amusement as Thatch was trying to fix his hair and gave a grin.

"Sorry, Sir. I made it over as quickly as I could!" A grin was showing of innocence and Sengoku gave a knowing look as eyes flickered to my chest. I gave a smirk as he merely pointed towards the ship on the dock and I watched as my friend shifted towards me. Hands grabbed my face as he kissed me whilst pulling away as I cooed to him dangerously for doing such a thing and he laughed whilst skipping away. "Don't forget me, Marco~!"

"Cheeky brat." I muttered with arms crossed and facing away. The display caused Sengoku try to hide his humor, but it didn't stop Garp who was smacking at his leg with sputters.

 **Stay safe, Thatch.**

* * *

" _So, whacha wearing, babe?"_ The question had me snort out as I knew what it meant.

"Well, it's frowned upon not being in uniform when addressing your men." I answered as I took the papers from my new Captain and he was raising an eyebrow to the snail. "Good work, Iman." I praised with a smirk that I knew made him flustered and I heard a throat clearing.

" _You better not be cheating on me."_

"Never." I merely replied with a half lidded gaze to the male before my desk that soon saluted me and ran off. "So what are you wearing?"

" _Underwear, have you gotten naked yet?"_ Taking a moment of my surroundings, I relaxed back in my chair with my haki lingering to keep myself aware.

"Just stripped down."

" _Good, I have news."_ The chuckle rolled through him momentarily as I heard shifting around and I hummed out in reply that I was listening. _"Guess which dragon is going to be breathing fire down on the water?"_ The coding set in place into my mind since Underwear was code for a possible tuner and that was still bad, but this seemed _very_ important.

"The dragon is moving?"

" _Aye, the lady will probably flee shortly to avoid the damage. The water seems to already be boiling and may evaporate_ _ **soon**_ _."_ This curse breathlessly left me and a sigh came out.

"The water seems to have made a vendetta to swallow the ship whole sooner than expected then." The reply came as he hummed out in questioning and I sighed. "The fair lady can leave, the sooner the better."

" _The lady doesn't want to abandon her moon."_ A snort left me as I soon sensed someone coming down the hall.

"I thought you were going to talk dirty to me." The message was clear to him and he chuckled whilst whistling lightly.

" _You're impatient, babe, I was trying to make you swoon with that folklore I didn't get to finish last time."_ The door opened up as I peered over to a cabin boy and before I could speak, Thatch did. _"Let me just let you know that the lady ends up with her moon that shifts into the most dashing male ever. Then they make love, like we did under the stars that one time on deck."_ The cabin boy was beat red as he seemed to forget what he was sent in for momentarily and I smirked.

"Is something the matter, boy?" I asked with the receiver shifted away and I heard a whine.

" _You're not naked?! So mean to me!"_ Thatch complained in feigned stress and I snorted whilst viewing the marine.

"S-Sorry for interrupting, Sir! I was to inform you that a ship from HQ is on the horizon!" Light surprise was on me as I moved my hand to wave out.

"Thank you, I will be out to help prepare for their arrival soon." The boy excused himself and hurried away. "Thatch."

" _The lady is already moving and will find the whale for help."_

"Good. Next time I'll make sure I'm actually naked." A laugh left him at my humor and I moved to stand up. "But seriously, Thatch…" A hum left him as I heard shifting and I leaned over my desk with a frown as eyes skimmed over the paper I had ready. "You know how much I love you."

" _I know. I love you too, babe."_ A smile found me at the reply as it brought some solace to me in case this was our last conversation. We meant it in a brotherly manner, but if someone was intercepting they wouldn't know any better. _"Let the waves harshly crash against the ship."_

"Oh they will, and swallow everything in its path." I hung up the receiver and soon began making my way with the paper tucked away.

Moving along the halls, I began the necessary orders for the arrival of the ship. When everyone was busy with other things, I slipped my robes off and made myself scarce and was moving through the woods soon with a slow pace, not wanting to alarm anyone by noise or if I came across a patrol squad. I went on strolls often to help build up a normality among the men and the Captain joined me on occasions. This time I wasn't going on a stroll, I was escaping to the other side of the island where I had a bag stashed away for when this would occur.

Seeing my destination, I breathed out deeply whilst moving to a compartment I carved into a trunk of a tree and slung my bag on. Pulling my paper out of my pocket, I checked it over one last time and shoved it away whilst tugging out a necklace with a log pose on it. My destination was this island and I could feel my blood thrumming in anticipation of what I was going to do.

 _The waves will swallow that island_ _ **whole**_ _._

* * *

A screech left me in protest as I soon flapped away from the ship sailing behind me whilst shots were fired in my direction with cannonballs firing off at different intervals. The orders were heard loudly, marking me as a traitor, and that I was to be brought down no matter what, especially when the Moby Dick was sitting along the horizon. It was sailing in our direction as I knew they wouldn't wait for me at the designated meeting place I told them once I took over the island.

My main goal was to completely crush the slave trafficking headquarters that I had been taken away with years ago. One ship was not enough to quell my bloodthirst and I was finally able to exact my revenge. The only problem was that I was reported in and so any marine ship that saw me were ordered to take me into custody as I have been classified as a traitor. The island had a Den Den Mushi that I used to contact Whitebeard and set a meeting place that I immediately took off for. I have been flying for a week and half, feeling even more tired as I had flames flickering to heal the holes left behind from the bullets.

The tremor filled me as I could tell it was Whitebeard trying to reassure that he was there. It made me think back to the conversation where he reassured me that Thatch was safely with them and that he would meet me at a certain island. We both had been aware that he would just keep sailing in my direction in case of interception like this. The one thing I remembered from it all though was:

" _It's time to come home, son."_

" _Aye, I will be home soon,_ _ **Oyaji**_ _."_

I never felt so much joy fill me letting my lips speak those words and to hear that rumble of happiness come from him. It was finally settled for me as I was to return home now, my new home where I can see Thatch and grow in the carefree environment. The phoenix in me craved the new feeling of being with a family and having more people to care for.

The ship behind me kept shooting canons with bullets as I noticed the Moby Dick approaching unfazed by their opponent and I could see Whitebeard with Thatch next to him waving. It thrummed through me before I felt the pain blossom in my chest. This screech left me, realizing how careless I was for not avoiding that bullet. The flames flurried away as I tried to stay upright in the sky before I let out another screech as I felt my body change painfully back into human form whilst falling through the sky. I began to dive down rapidly towards the sea as if it was holding its arms open for me. The air whipping around me as I let arms by my sides to accept the fate bestowed upon me. A rough tremor was felt in anger and I soon felt myself be embraced with cool waves.

Every pirate expects that a possible way to die is to be succumbed to the maiden who called for all of her children. A hand was up as I tried to reach for the sun lighting up where I was and I knew that darkness below was pulling me deeper. The water was like silk, caressing my skin with the current showing of waves being created. Everything was silent to me as I felt the pressure in my chest as I let the last of my air leave me. Anxiety filled me as I gritted teeth with a pained expression showing and my hand stayed up as if to reach something.

 _Just when I thought I would finally be happy…_

Finally reaching my goal, destroying those bastards for what they have done to me and others who never deserved any of the torment. For forcing a fruit into me because they were hoping to place a higher price on me. I was torn away from my island for their sick purpose of making easy money. Seven years of my life I could never get back and the only thing I was happy about is that my devil fruit was able to heal the scars left behind.

Imprisonment, that life showed where I got my hatred for Impel Down. Feeling caged and held back with nowhere to run or even turn to. It was Hell and the day I was given my power, I about broke completely as my Zoan protected me from the heathens. Sengoku had arrived when I had already been lingering for a couple days on a ship of shredded men. The other slaves had been out of their cages, but avoided me in fear as from that day on my face didn't change.

Shortly after making it to Captain, I was given a new Lieutenant and he knew right where to place himself. Thatch was a blessing in disguise for me, making that part I buried away for years to rise back out of ashes. It was reborn in me, showing on me after he pressured on to be my friend. That day, when I laughed and smiled at him was what he remarked as one of the best days of his life. To be able to finally make my true self come out, I began to rely on him more and became close. I made sure to request him whenever it was brought up to transfer people or during promotions. Thatch leveled under me at a steady pace and was very supportive of what I did. Then he began to help with what I have been doing for years, researching and digging for information on the slave traders. Come to find out they secretly had been working under the Government for other means and since that was the time I had already met Whitebeard, my answer became clear.

 _Revenge and then peace… but not how I expected it._

The desperate strain in my throat made me give as I inhaled water, feeling it choke me as I coughed roughly and it was filling me even more. Burning my throat and lungs as my body shifted in desperation. My body began to quickly realize of its defeat and I was filled with exhaustion. The feeling pulled stronger on me as I knew now on why they say it's a peaceful death. I let eyes slip close in the silence and the darkness was fully overcoming as I felt too tired to resist any longer…

* * *

The soft feeling beneath me was nice and the fact that I felt cocooned in a bundle of blankets made me at ease. The feeling under my head was like resting against a cloud and I could smell the scent of feathers mixed with a coaxing of rum and the sea. Everything made me feel relaxed and I wondered what could possibly be going on since there is no way I was alive.

 _Did I seriously go to heaven?_

Eyes fluttered open as I viewed along the massive surface and I felt nostalgic gazing blurry eyes at it. A groan left me as I curled in the blankets I was wrapped snug in and soon I let my body shift. Hands freed themselves as I began pressing myself up with a cough leaving me as I began to realize how scratchy my throat felt and my flames tickled to make it go away. Heavy steps were heard and I began to realize that a certain feeling tremored through me.

The door opened to show Whitebeard grinning in at me as I was sitting with the blanket still wrapped around my lower half. I realized I was only in boxers, but that was alright since the fur on the blankets were nice to feel bare skinned. Seeing the man, he rumbled with a low chuckle as he shifted into the room more.

"It's good to see you awake, my boy." The bed creaked as he sat down on the edge and a hand soon found my head as I gazed to him in slight confusion.

"I assume I'm on the Moby Dick somehow." A chuckle rumbled through him as he shifted and picked me up in the blankets easily. This protesting grunt left me as I found his lap whilst shifting in the blankets better as I was cocooned effectively. I was very comfortable and enjoyed being like this, not that I would admit that out loud.

"Of course, Namur fished you out and we were able to get the bullet out in time." A finger tapped to my chest near the area I had been shot and he gave a look. "We were able to expel the water enough so your powers could kick in." Part of me vaguely remembered sputtering water out in desperation to breathe before my powers soothed me to rest. "You scared us for a minute, Marco." A finger was rubbing the blanket where my chest is and I gave a low coo from the comfort.

"But here I am, yoi." I smiled as he soon chuckled and I heard rushing feet coming down the hall. The door was already open so it was amusing seeing Thatch slide past the door gripping the frame before slinging into the room.

"Marco!" A cheer left my friend as he bounded into the room before jumping up to climb into Whitebeard's lap. The body landed on me as he was grinning with arms around me with a death grip and I cooed lightly. "I told you the lady would get her moon back!" This snort left me at hearing that and I hummed lightly as he soon grinned. "The water does belong with the whale, hm?" I noticed a toning in his words and gave a huff in threat before shifting my face so I could peck him in the head. A cry of surprise left him as he sat up with a whine and was grasping the spot. "Oyaji! Tell Marco not to be so mean to me!"

"Guarararara!" The laughter was bellowing out and I shifted back to my human face with a smirk.

"You deserve it, brat." I muttered whilst shifting legs as I tried to get him off and he was laughing out as if it was ride. "Get off."

"Wait, wait!" Thatch cheered as he wiggled fingers and I eyed him in confusion before he began to tickle at my ribs, still affective through the blankets and a screech left me. The suddenness had me change to my phoenix form as I tried pecking at him desperately as he ran off and another screech left me. Blankets were adjusted around me as Thatch bailed and I cooed lightly in distaste of being ruffled like that.

A finger began to rub along my neck, making me coo in appreciation, before Whitebeard spoke out with a rumble. "Welcome home, son." A sing-song coo left me as I looked up at him and he knew exactly what I wanted to say.

 _I'm home, Oyaji._

* * *

 _ **A/N:: I hope you all enjoyed that! I will be adding a second part (which you will probably see it by the time you get this far and such or whenever you read at a later date) and it will mainly be a little about life on the ship and how others adjust to him. Not a whole lot and plus the relationship blossoming between Whitebeard and Marco, so that is kind of what it is about. I will be adding a top note on the next part for proper things and such.**_

 _ **I really wanted to type Marco as a Marine for a bit and Whitebeard just being like, 'be my son' because he can damnit. Nihihihihi! This was fun to type! Some things, I know you are probably thinking of how do I know time frame, but I don't and it made it easier for me. like the Vice Admirals, I wanted it to seem like they were still new to their positions, only because I didn't want to have to do random people for that part. It just made things easier on me. And you all are lucky because I was going to actually stop it at the part he fell in the sea and leave it there, but I have closure issues. I need the closure and I feel like others need closure as well, so I made sure to add it and then I kind of just started typing more because I had lingering ideas.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:: Some things to mention before you begin will be presented here. I made up a couple characters just for the sake of things and this is all just little snips of things I thought of. It doesn't not need to be read if you just wanted a good Rated T story. This is why it is Rated M.**

 **WARNING:: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT THAT WILL BE APPROPRIATELY MARKED.**

 **That is all!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Place to Call Home**

The island I destroyed had been enough approval for most of the commanders, but the rest of the crew wasn't too sure on Thatch and I's new standing. Especially with me since I was more reserved to myself and find it hard to open up to people on demand like Thatch can. The next person to like me was Izo since he said that Whitebeard knew what he was talking about when he mentioned about me. That prompted me on wanting to know what the man said about me, but kept quiet and took the compliment.

It didn't bother me that they weren't on complete board with me taking a high position when I literally have been a Vice Admiral just a month ago, technically since it stopped when I destroyed that island. Then that was the other thing, they feared my power since they have never fought against or with me before. Thatch never explained because he wasn't sure if they would enjoy it as much as he did when he watched. He always told me it was a beautiful sight no matter at how gory it got and that made me coo in appreciation.

Vista and Jozu had been excited to know when I could handle the paper work and they showed me everything I needed to know, picking up quickly since I was used to this sort of thing. Even before I ranked higher, most of my superiors at the time made me do their work and I just did it. Thatch thought that it wasn't right to do such a thing, especially when I was still a cabin boy and they took all the credit. I never let it bother me and, truthfully, I never cared about it. My attention at the time was adjusting to my new powers and trying not to lose control of myself.

"We'll take care of it." The words left me as I was standing by Whitebeard on the front of the ship with eyes to a marine ship in the distant. Fifth and seventh division was about to head out, but I don't think they would mind if we used their ship. Oyaji hummed out in question at my proposal.

"We?"

"First and second division." A proud grin was showing as I had arms crossed and viewed him seriously. "Any complaints?"

"Not from me." The man turned and I shifted to view back at the men who were being nosey on what was going on. "Fifth, Seventh, hold!" The two divisions couldn't fight this anyway, they had to head out for other trivial matters which would need them in shape. Men from those division were looking to Whitebeard in questioning as I began moving around to the railing and most watched me.

"Come with me first and second!" The shout left me, the men cheering in excitement and were moving to the ship that was riding peacefully along with the Moby Dick. "Commander Lavi!" The name left me, the second division commander jumping down from the top of the cabins where he was already walking to keep pace with me. Red hair was hanging over a green bandanna that was used as a headband and bright green eyes stared to me in questioning.

"We are to handle this?" The tone was snarky like usual and I smirked lightly as he always showed an indifference for me, not sure what to make of me yet either.

"Both divisions, get yours on board the Mayweather!" Everyone was moving, Lavi nodding in understanding as he spoke out orders. Crew members were staring in wonder at the sudden claim of me wanting to take the division to a battle. Preparing on the ship didn't take long and all the men were on within half an hour.

We sailed along as I stood with Lavi by the railing to watch our approach and we both began saying out orders, bouncing off of each other with different ones that coexisted perfectly on what needed to be done. Lavi seemed impressed and was grinning in anticipation as we engaged the ship. Hooks from each side was used to board one another and I watch Lavi jump into the fray. Eyes watched as they began to attack and once the ship was secured, marines were on our deck as they mixed together. Word traveled fast as they noticed me in a new attire that fit me better, a cream colored button up shirt left open with a pair of black Capris, along with an orange sash around my waist, and my usual sandals that wrapped partially up my calves.

"It's the traitor!" A sword swiped at me, going through with blue flames chasing and I gave a feral stare.

"That's First Division Commander of the Whitebeard pirates to you." I shifted my leg up to nail him into the face with a low chortle of amusement. The men from both divisions that were near were amazed by how I didn't look fazed by the sudden attack or movement.

"Commander Marco!" Someone shouted from the other ships railing whilst holding out a saber. "They have some men in prison!"

"Find their loyalties!" An answer of understanding left him as he soon dived back in with his weapon slicing through marines.

Everything was making me feel like a frenzy under my skin and I cooed lowly as I noticed Lavi attacking the Commodore of the ship. A few of our men were brought injured back and I soon shifted to the opposite side and leaped up on the railing, facing the ocean. A couple men voiced out before hollering as I moved to drop off and shifted into my phoenix form as I soon flapped into the sky and circled around above the ships showing of a tangled mess of weapons and limbs.

Some viewed up at me as I soon tilted to begin diving down and soon grasped two marines with a screech. They were screaming in terror as I dug my talons into them and dragged them off the ship to fly upwards before releasing my grip. Screams of horror left them and I flipped to watch as men moved quickly as the two landed harshly into the deck. By how high, I knew the impact killed them as I soon soared in the air to circle again before diving down as I noticed someone aiming for Lavi that was held up by the Commodore with his two daggers holding off a battle axe. Green eyes stared up in confusion as I dived with a quick maneuver around both of them and the gun shot went off. It found me, losing it velocity when 'hitting' me and I landed roughly into the marine with talons embedded into his chest. My torso and head shift to human form as I glared down.

"Don't interrupt my brother's fight." I threatened down at him as he quivered with howls of pain when I shifted to dig deeper and no doubt punctured his lungs as he coughed blood up roughly.

Everything thrilled the phoenix in me as I heard the noises around me and the smell of powder and blood had me cooing lowly. I ended up carrying the man by my talons and tossed him into the ocean before returning with talons continuing to find prey as I grinned whilst keeping my torso and head in human form. It was always amusing seeing the fear my enemy showed as I attack them with a feral grin.

By the time everything settled down and we had looted the ship whilst leaving a couple people since it was obvious that they didn't care for Oyaji, my brothers looked to me in a new light. Nothing about the fight was said as I gave orders and most actually approached with words of findings and other silly things that made me smile in amusement. We had finally began setting back off with a report on no one dead and only a few heavily injured, but would pull through once we get them back. Canon fire was heard as they sunk the ship with shouts of aiming better and I chortled lightly at hearing such antics.

"Good job handling the Commodore." I commented as the second division commander had just approached after checking over some of the men.

"Thanks for stopping a potential interruption."

"Of course, yoi. That was extremely rude of him, no manners I swear." A scoff left me and this laugh busted out of him at catching my humor. This grin was on me as he soon had a hand slapping to my back.

"I like you, Marco!" The claim made me happy that I was at least making a better effort than before and I noticed men from both divisions grinning our way.

"Let's get home!" The raised tone left me as all the men raised arms up.

"Aye!" The holler came out as laughter joined in with chatter of everything that just happened and we waited to approach the Moby Dick.

Once secured, we moved to the big ship with some of the first division chattering to me as they were reporting certain things and that included the ship damage report. I had them find a shipwright to evaluate everything and to report to me when done. Whitebeard was laughing out as I noticed Lavi by him with a beaming grin and was lively talking out. Noticing everything was being handled with divisions and extra hands from others, I moved over to the throne.

"Marco!" The second division commander hollered as I made my way over and soon an arm was linked with mine as he dragged me over as Izo and Thatch had eyebrows up in surprise whilst Vista chuckled at the display. "This cool guy was doing crazy aerial tricks and, _holy fuck_! It was awesome!"

"Good work, my boys!" Whitebeard praised as I stared with an indifferent look whilst I was dragged off by Lavi as he claimed to have a drink with him, men from our divisions agreeing immediately. Thatch jumped onto my other side with a holler of being a part of the fun and I merely laughed lightly at all the antics.

* * *

The crew really became a family to me, even gained Oyaji's mark on my chest, and several months of settling into place had the other divisions adjusting when stopping in. Even Whitey Bay took a liking to me, though she joked a lot about marines and figured out I had even better jokes. Thatch was about drooling over her, which I found funny since he is a skirt chaser, but didn't mean he wasn't interested in certain men that caught his fancy. I think he does it more for amusement purposes than anything.

"Do you curl your hair and moustache?" The question left Thatch in curiosity as him, Jozu, Vista, Izo, Lavi, and I sat in a group in a game of spin the bottle; truth or dare. Yes, six men that are known to be very strong pirates of the Whitebeard pirates were playing a party game like this. The crew found it funny and merely listened in since they didn't dare treading too close with Izo. That man could dig deep for information and it wasn't always pleasant on the ways he did it either and I thought Haruta was dangerous with gathering Intel, since that's what his division focuses on.

"Why yes, I do on occasions." Fingers curled part of the moustache as Vista grinned proudly at the way his features were being mentioned. A cheer left Thatch in amazement as he was sporting a flower crown on his head from a dare courtesy of Izo earlier. Rumbles tremored behind me as my back was to Whitebeard, but I could already picture the amusement there with grey eyes glinting with fondness. The whirling bottle had me gaze down at it as it soon faced me as I was keeping a stoic face.

"Truth."

"Very well," Vista responded as he tapped to his chin in thought and then grinned with a thought. "I'm sure you had heard of the rumors, so no getting out of it. When you were a marine, it was rumored that you and Thatch had a relationship more than just friends or colleagues. Is this true?" I raised eyebrows up and noticed people staring in curiosity and soon Thatch was laughing out as I snorted.

"No, we did not." Thatch was on the floor with feet kicking as he laughed out whilst I gave my answer.

"Oh?" Izo questioned and I chortled lightly with a smirk.

"Well, people were really nosey, so we just acted like that so they would go away." The answer left me as I lifted my bottle to drink from it as the fourth division commander settled his laughter.

"Oh the stories I could tell!" Thatch mentioned after he sat himself up with and grin to me. "Like the time we scared off that cabin boy when he found me in your lap!"

"There was that time Sengoku about reprimanded me for initiating 'heavy petting' in the canteen." Laughed roared from him at the event I mentioned and was holding onto his sides.

"You two went all out." A shrug left me when Lavi commented with a curious stare to us both.

"It got people to back off _real_ quick."

"Anyways, my birdie has his eyes somewhere else." A snicker left Thatch as I soon nailed him with the bottle of rum I had and he fell back with a holler of pain.

"Shut up, brat." The glare was still to him as I noticed prying eyes, especially Izo, and I cooed lowly in warning. "Saying such things," the mutter left me as I soon rubbed at my leg to get the liquid off that sloshed from the bottle when I tossed it.

"That hurt, birdbrain!"

"Good, yoi!" I snapped back as he soon leapt at me and then we were rolling around in a wrestling match. A smirk was on me as we rolled and he was grinning and I knew he was just covering his ass for letting out sensitive information. Our brothers engaged in a betting system and arguments on who would win.

The wrestling had been interrupted shortly by the sounding of the alarm of the sudden weather change and we sprang to action.

* * *

Izo has been clawing his way to figure out who I had an interest in to the point he was bribing Thatch. My longtime friend was being resilient in the matter, but told me that I had two months of either doing something or he would tell Izo.

 _Yeah… I only have a week to decide on how to the follow through._

A rough sigh left me as I was resting on the throne's armrest and a hum left Whitebeard as I noticed him flicker his gaze over in questioning. My mind has been in turmoil mostly for the past two weeks and it was just getting worse. It wasn't quite healthy for me because even though I heal, I can still stress out and of course my Zoan is a bird type so I _really_ shouldn't stress. A hand began rubbing to my back, making me tense lightly before relaxing as it was just Whitebeard showing attention.

"When's the last time you ate, son?" I peered over and gave this breath out, resisting the noise as I enjoyed the affection, though stupid Thatch has got my mind thinking all kinds of things now.

"This morning?" I questioned back as I rubbed a hand to my face and he hummed out in worry.

"The head nurse noticed stress bars in your feathers *****. What's wrong, Marco?" A soft curse left me that the woman even got a hold of one of my feathers and I huffed lightly in ignorance. That caused him to chuckle before the hand was grasping me to pull me onto his thigh. "You know you can tell me anything, son."

"I know, Oyaji…" The words left me as I crossed legs and just felt myself start to clam up. A festering feeling had me suddenly transform, the phoenix overrunning me as I needed solace and I found most of it when like this. Pressure was on my back as Whitebeard pet me in comfort and soft cooing left me.

"Thatch!" Whitebeard's voice boomed out across the deck to the mentioned man who turned in questioning. "Get your brother a plate!" A grin was showing on our captain as my friend was moving and I huffed out. "You need to eat something, Marco. You may not necessarily need to, but you should." The rumble followed as I viewed Oyaji before cooing as the fingers moved to rub under my beak.

"Food for my babe!" Thatch came up with a grin and plate in hand as I stared at the amount of food with a scoff. "You better eat it all!" I turned my head away with a low coo and he let out a whine. "You better be cooing in appreciation, birdie!" The plate was grabbed by Whitebeard as he was rumbling lightly before my friend gave a look and a finger pointing as I finally faced him. "That plate better be empty when I get it later!" With that, he left with a whistle as he was waving at Izo and I scoffed with eyes rolling.

"Eat." I was realizing that most of the crew were staring in wonderment and I soon changed back to take the plate. Relief seemed to wash over most of them and I began to realize even more that other's noticed my mood change. It wasn't like I wanted to be stressed over such a matter, but I have never dealt with something like this before.

All the food was gone and I lingered in my spot as everyone was lively like usual with a few disappearing for bed, whether they like to sleep or have morning shift it just depends. Plus, last night we had unexpected fight come upon us and so most of our night, almost into morning, was us busy with that. I was tempted to go rest as well, thinking maybe it will help my mind, but from the unsuccessful attempts this week has made it blandly obvious on what would happen.

"Come on, Marco." A hand was patting to my back as I noticed Whitebeard want to get up and I complied. I was standing on the deck as he began to stand, the head nurse giving a stare from the doors of the infirmary and knew immediately she was sending threats if he didn't go to bed.

"Maybelle is on a role tonight." The head nurse was glaring daggers in my direction now and it made me chuckle. A confused breath left me as I was being pushed along towards Oyaji's room as he rumbled.

"Come on, boy." This huff left me at being called such a thing and we were in his room as he closed the door. "Sit." A finger pointed to his bed as he moved to take his coat off and I moved to do as he said.

"You need rest more than I do." I began as he didn't get enough sleep last night with everything going on and refused to take a nap because it was getting into his drinking time. That made me laugh a little seeing the head nurse fester over him saying that he was going to be this stubborn up into his old age, which no doubt he will be.

"Nonsense, son." A rumble left him as he began to move around to the other side and got into the bed. I was shifting lightly around as he adjusted to sprawl out on his back and I was facing him with a leg propped up. A hand thundered against the bed as he chuckled and I rose an eyebrow. "Take off your sandals and come here, Marco."

This hum in confusion left me before I sighed out when he began jabbing his finger into the mattress. Noticing I wasn't going to avoid his stubbornness, I began taking off my shoes and soon crawled over. A hand grabbed out for me as I was pulled next to him and my body was a bit curled as I rested an elbow on his chest whilst facing him. The hand patted my back as he soon let it rest to the mattress and he was grinning to me with his head propped on pillows.

"Now tell me what's the matter, son." A huff left me as I noticed he wasn't going to let me run and I noticed my tone changed to a low coo. I didn't want to talk about it, but grey eyes stared to me with eyebrows raised and I soon laid my arm out over him and pressed my head to my bicep.

"It's just personal things… I'm trying to figure myself out, I guess…" The words left me as I soon closed eyes and was breathing out deeply in exasperation. Fingers began rubbing circles into my back and I cooed lowly in appreciation.

"Does it have to do with what Thatch said a couple months ago?" My body tensed and I quickly peered to him, making him chuckle out as if he was thinking 'bingo!' with that twinkle in his eye. "I was already aware, son." Confusion was on me as I soon shifted to be sitting up more with a frown and furrowed eyebrows.

"Already aware?"

"Of what you boys did as marines." The clarification made me feel relieved and stressed even more as I huffed lightly. "Plus on the matter of something along the lines of you seeming to like a whale?" The codename used back when I was a marine came out with a small heat going to my cheeks. A rumble left him as I was trying to figure out how he knew about the 'whale' and if he knew _who_ the whale was hinted at. "The water belonging with the whale, is what he said when you first came home. Guararara…." I remembered back to that mentioned moment with a realization and never thought about it then. "I would hope you weren't in cahoots with the Moby Dick." The humor showed as I smacked against him with a noise leaving me in a mixture of a hiss and coo.

"Thatch's just stupid." Arms moved to cross as I stayed leaned against him, but I was startled as a hand pressed on the mattress and I was scooped up. My front half found his as he was rumbling in amusement.

"Come here, water." Heat flared to my cheeks and I frowned up at him before cooing lowly when fingers rubbed along my back.

"Oyaji?"

"I already knew before you joined the family, guararara!" That didn't help my blush as I soon shifted to rest my head down with my cheek just below his collarbone.

"How much more giant are you going to get?" Curiosity left me, slightly avoiding the subject that was making my face burn. A blanket was over us as he hummed in thought and I had arms out as my hands could almost reach his back.

"As far as I am aware of, I just keep growing until I die." A rumble left him at that and I snorted at that before I felt tugs at my shirt. "Let's get some sleep." Grunts of protest left me as I soon shifted with swats at him so I could take my shirt off and then he tugged at my sash with chuckles.

"You realize I have paperwork."

"Maybelle wouldn't let you get far." A scoff left me at that answer and soon moved back to lay on top of him with a huff.

"Night, you rumbling whale." I jabbed a finger into his pectoral and could hear that rumble in his chest as he rubbed a little at my back.

"Goodnight, my flaming water."

* * *

"I told him to avoid paperwork, guararara!" A huff left me as I was resting along Whitebeard like usual when I woke up for the past couple weeks. By the door stood Vista with arms crossed, not even fazed by the sight as the only one besides Thatch to know about this, and I felt a hand pull me to the other side of the bed to not see my brother.

"We need the supply report done, at least, so the divisions know what to get when we arrive."

"That's mostly done, isn't it, son?" The head moved to look at me as I gave a stare with a huff and crossed arms as I was resting on my back with his arm supporting behind me.

"It's already done…" A laugh left him before I was pulled closer and enjoyed the rumbling in my ear.

"See, Vista, my boy! We will be up for breakfast in a minute!" The door closed and I could practically feel Vista's amusement from where I am. "Back to what I was doing!" I grunted as he shifted onto his side towards me with his hand pressing to my upper half. A shiver was there as I felt the warmth and then cooed at the feel of the tremors through me.

"Oyaji, I think I'm good."

"Guararara, not until your muscles relax." A grin showed as I huffed with squirms at the tremble going through me and this coo left me. It really did help me relax, the way the tremor found muscles and my body was shifting to be more lax at the sensation. I pouted, not that I would admit that out loud, to him until he finally calmed it down with a chuckle. "We should go eat, son."

"Then tell me where you put my shirt, yoi."

"Nuh-uh." The protest came as he rolled out of bed and I protested at him whilst following. I had pulled on my sandals whilst he was grabbing his jacket and I soon followed behind with hands working on my orange sash. "You didn't put much of a fight this time."

"I'm hungry." I merely claimed, only because I had a feeling that my shirt was lost somewhere and he was being extra stubborn today.

We moved across the deck as I noticed some of the crew sitting around or doing chores. Some greeted with 'good morning's and we returned them, which left Whitebeard to be rumbling to the dining hall. At the rate Oyaji was growing, he wouldn't fit in the dining hall within the next coming years. We both came in as I noticed Thatch wave out and already had our plates ready at the end of table where we both usually sat. It took a couple days before I told Thatch about how Oyaji knows and he was about to shout it to the world, if I hadn't of kicked him. Izo targeted me firmly with piercing eyes and a fan covering his mouth, but I knew he was holding a mischievous smirk.

"About time!" Haruta shouted whilst munching on a piece of toast and I remembered the loaves the past day that were set aside to rise before baking.

"I told you they would be here shortly." Vista commented and I was finally sitting and had my fork in hand.

"You will get your designated lists after I'm done eating." The words left me with disgusted noises coming from Haruta, Thatch, and Lavi.

"Take your time!" Lavi claimed before shoving his face and bolting out of the room with Haruta soon following. I snorted as I knew they wouldn't get far, we are on a ship after all, and a rumble was coming from Whitebeard at the sight.

"Where's your shirt, Marco?" Izo questioned and I raised an eyebrow in his direction and with an unfazed look answered.

"Oyaji is hiding it." A laugh sputtered from Whitebeard as I noticed surprised faces from my brothers around and those who overheard. I merely sipped my drink and continued to eat as they gawked and Thatch began laughing out.

"Way to be blunt!"

"He asked." I shrugged whilst shifting to be leaning against the armrest on the chair and everyone was gathering their bearings. "What? Is it unfathomable that Oyaji is being stubborn?"

"Watch yourself, cheeky brat." A finger jabbed my cheek and I scoff at our captain as he laughed.

"I expect all commanders by the throne in ten minutes." I firmly spoke out as no one questioned anything and everyone around went back to their breakfast. When I finished and left to go get the lists, Izo followed with a look of a feline being extra curious. When going down the hall to the commanders' quarters, I shifted a finger to point next to me and he moved to catch up in speed. "Yes, Izo?"

"Could Oyaji and you be on a more intimate level?" A look was to me as if he already knew and I smirked with a hum as I tapped my chin.

"Possibly."

"It's yes or no, don't play with me." A huff left him in impatience as we stopped at my door, which I shared the room with Lavi, and I opened it up to notice my shirt on my bed.

"Does that tell you?" I was standing sideways with a thumb jabbing into my room where he peered in. A snort came out as he tried to hold down his laughter and I rolled eyes. "I have a feeling Thatch was a part of this…. Or Vista." I cursed under my breath in thought of why I was pulled to the side earlier so I wouldn't be able to notice if he took the shirt. This sigh left me as I moved to my desk to get the papers for each division, a list on certain supplies to get. "I should add to Vista's…." I spited a little in humor and Izo was chuckling as I just left the shirt and moved back to the hall. "Izo, luckily your division has a free day, don't make me change my mind." I gave a knowing look and his fan fluttered his face as he showed amusement whilst leading back out of the hall.

"I'll be good." A sigh of exasperation left me at those words as I knew that would only last until tomorrow, but that's better than nothing.

* * *

Surprisingly Izo didn't act right away, it took a few weeks before he did anything to have proof which included gossip of how Oyaji and I 'seemed' closer than usual. I always stuck around, besides making my rounds or doing chores, and Oyaji always had a way of coming out of nowhere to pluck me up whilst totting me over a shoulder. That usually had me complaining since I was usually doing something, but he just did whatever until I could escape.

By the time it reached four months of us showing to be a bit more affectionate in certain cases, the men surprised us with a party and called it an informal 'wedding' that made me scoff, but appreciate. They found humor in it and Izo tried really hard to get me to wear a fancy looking yukata, which I refused multiple times. He still asks on occasion, a month after the celebration, and I was losing my patience on the matter.

"I will not wear it off this ship, you got me?" Izo about squealed in delight that I finally agreed with certain terms. "If it's too feminine, then it's coming off immediately."

"Got you! Got you!" The high-pitched tone came out, showing his excitement and began dragging me off to his room that he shared with Thatch.

It didn't take long to get me shoved into a yukata made of a bit of heavier fabric, which was fine, and he had me standing in front of the mirror as he did the obi. I was truthfully spared, not wearing any type of floral, it was a simple dark blue with white waves and swirls. It was as if I was the sea herself and then I was finished whilst being told to leave my sandals off since I wasn't going anywhere else anyways.

Making my way on the deck, I ignored the looks I received, most showing amusement and slight pity since they knew who got me in it. Izo had made it very loud in proclamation that he would get me in one and the questions were never subtle either. So they knew I had finally gave, but it didn't stop me from ordering everyone around. By the time I made my way to Oyaji, he was already grinning with low rumbles that I could practically feel thrumming through my body.

"Shush." I pointed a finger before I was standing by one of his legs and he kept his wide grin.

"It looks good on you, son." An exasperated sigh left me as I soon noticed Thatch by a wall leaning against it trying to hold down his laughter.

"Keep that up Thatch and I will switch you with second division!" Lavi perked up at that and was immediately by my long-time friend sputtering words out to get him to bust a gut. Thatch was resilient as he soon ran for the quarters with Lavi whining behind him, grinning wildly. This evening fourth got to go out finally and I wouldn't bat an eye to change that.

I couldn't understand how Izo enjoyed these because I felt hot and wanted nothing more than to take it off. The evening was torturous as I acted as if I wasn't wearing something different and most were able to hold themselves down. Well, Jozu was the first one to break when I cursed at the way sleeves were being troublesome. Luckily, I had already promised his division out or I wouldn't haven't hesitated for him either. Another curse left me, I lost count on how many times I have done that, and I went to Whitebeard whilst tugging on it.

"I'm going to bed." I merely told him and this eyebrow raised as I began tugging the obi off. "It's the only way I can have it off." The words came out as I soon held the obi and the yukata draped open to show me in a pair of black briefs with a string on the inside still holding it partially together. When heading to the quarters, a short tremor went through my body and I felt heat splash to my cheeks as I looked to Oyaji who was grinning with two fingers out towards me. This pout showed on my face as he was chuckling and I shifted away again before he did the tremor again. "Oyaji!" I complained whilst turning back to him and that look had my cheeks redden as he had a glint in his eye. This sputtered noise left me as I soon whined lowly whilst moving to his bedroom with a glower in his direction as he chuckled.

* * *

 **Smut ahead! (Basically finishes story up, but a notation is at the end)**

* * *

He was implying to stay in his room and I could merely feel my body swirl in desire. We have done quite a bit of things, even with the more sex side of things and made sure to be cautious on that since of his size. I never thought about those things in a more serious manner until I grew closer to Whitebeard and then I was practically wanting more.

Moving to the side of the room where his dresser set, I put the obi along it before working on the string on the inside. I could sense Oyaji moving towards the room as I slipped the garment off and tugged open a drawer I use for spare clothing. As I pulled out pants, the door opened and I merely closed the drawer to begin putting on the pants. I didn't get too far with that as I was picked up, causing me to yelp in surprise and my pants fell from my fingers. A complaint left me as we both moved to the bed where he sat down and I noticed his jacket on the floor already. The palm of his hand pressed to my chest as I was pulled into him, my back to his chest, and then the tremors started.

" _Mhhnn_!" A startled moan left me at the feel and squirmed at the sensation going through my entire body. "O-Oyaji, don't just, _ngh_!" One hand gripped at his arm as the other was pulling at one of his fingers.

"You were the one to start stripping on deck." He chuckled whilst shifting his hand to have two fingers begin rubbing my member that was starting to love the attention and focused vibrations there. Trembles left me as I moaned at the amazing feeling whilst squirming enough to start feeling the growing erection behind me. His other hand came down to start tugging at my underwear band and I gasped in breaths as fingers soon found my bare erection and was stroking me.

" _A-Aaah_ ~!" The moan left me with toes curling as I put a hand to my mouth and the other gripped around his arm desperately. My hips began to rock into the feeling as I enjoyed the pleasure swirling through me. Legs trembled as I tried not to give in to the feeling and I noticed his other hand tug my underwear fully off of me. "O-Oyaji," the name left me as he shifted to have one of my legs out more whilst chuckling.

"You know you have to do some of it first." A groan left me at what he implied as the tremors lowered in intensity and I squirmed lightly. Cheeks were heated as I tried to get myself in control and he was amused by it with a soft chortle. "Mmh? A better position?"

This moan left me as he moved his hand on my leg as he began shifting us more and then we were on the bed more, his pants gone. Trembles left me as I was still in his lap, but now with his erection between my legs and resting close to my butt. I always got impressed at the size and soon moved legs so thighs could rub along it, an impressive twenty inches and was just tolerable in thickness. A low rumbling groan left him as I wiggled to give him attention and his hands were grasping around thighs on the underside to pull them away from my work.

"Now, now," A low groan left me at the small tremors moving through my legs and was resting back against him with my head tilted up to view him with labored breaths. "I'm just waiting on you, my boy." A chuckle left him as I huffed lightly before he moved a hand to release me for the moment to grasp a tube for me. It was lube, taking a hold of it with breaths coming out to calm myself and let the liquid drip onto my fingers.

"This is embarrassing, Oyaji." I complained with a huff as I shifted to soon press two of my fingers to my entrance and he chuckled with lips kissing my head as he took the bottle back.

"I don't want to hurt you, Marco." That caused a flutter in me as I soon pushed my fingers in with a gasp at the discomfort and he moved his hand under my arm. The palm resting against my cock as fingers split around my hand as he began the small tremors. A groan left me at sensation going through me whilst beginning to shift my fingers. My body squirmed lightly as I stretched myself with gasps of pleasure from his simple vibrations and had a hand gripping at his. I began rocking hips as I enjoyed it more and was soon noticing him shifting, but I merely arched back with a moan as I squirmed more. A hand grasped mine as he pulled my fingers away and soon I felt one of his fingers begin to press in.

" _Mmmn_ ~!" The moan played out of me as I shifted legs around his arm and length that was twitching from the contact. "O-Oyaji," a groan came out from him as I soon cried out when he pressed deeper and found my prostate. " _Aahhh-ha_!" My mouth opened as he began shifting his finger against it with his other hand grabbing at one of my legs to have me spread open. Trembles and moans left me as I grasping at his arm whilst arching as he began thrusting his finger into the spot harshly. My body was sending spiking pleasure through me as I let my head go back with eyes squeezed shut. Lips kissed at my head as I cried out again from the feel of being stretched more and he sent the tremors to follow. The fingers stopped for a moment as I gripped onto him with heavy breaths and he kissed more.

"You alright, son?" A low groan left me with a couple shifts of my hips and he chuckled whilst slowly moving those digits in me as I felt the need to heal, but resisted.

" _A-Aah, mmnn_!" I let my feet shift as the arches of them rubbed against his length and he groaned with a deep rumble whilst I gasped at the sudden small burst of tremors heighten for a moment.

"Cheeky brat, guarararara…" A sharp cry left me as fingers began to harshly press into me and I was laying against him with sputtering moans at the sensation spiking through ever nerve. The sudden coil had me gasping out as I gripped at his hand with my body shaking violently.

"W-Wait, Oya— _aaaahhh_ ~!" My body arched as he aggressively pressed fingers to my prostate and I clawed at his hand while I cried out from the close orgasm as he stilled his movement.

Shaky breaths left me as I tried to cool off somewhat, feeling fingers pull away and I lazily laid against him with legs relaxed more against his. A groan left me as he moved my body and I was soon resting against the soft mattress with heavy breaths still leaving me as he hovered over with a rumble of his chuckles. Lips pressed to my chest as I let hands run along his face with a coo leaving me in appreciation. Fingers found blonde hairs that I noticed to have slivers of grey showing and I enjoyed how silky they felt. A hand gripped at one of my butt cheeks as he lifted me up and shifted to let himself press against my entrance. Grey eyes found me as he hovered over me and was asking permission. This nod left me as I moved hands up beside my head and groaned as he began to push in.

" _Nhh, haa_ …" The pained breaths left me as I gripped at the sheets a bit as I kept myself calm and he moved very slowly. A hand moved along my chest as I felt the tremors start up and I gasped lightly at the vibration flowing through me. " _Mnnhhh, aahh_!" Legs trembled as he was pressing more in and I had my head back with sputtering moans leaving my body.

"Are you doing alright, Marco?" The words asked as I felt him stop to rest and I gasped out breaths as I felt so full. It had trembles leave me as I noticed the tremors subside for a moment and I shifted hips lightly to test the situation, only to gasp out at the pressure.

" _Nnnmmm_ , O-Oyaji, so much…" I gasped out whilst looking up at him with labored breaths and he grinned with chuckles.

"You really are adorable, my boy." A low moan left me, mixed with a coo, as he moved his hand up along my chest to cup a cheek. "You took more this time than last." A groan left me at the words spoken as he chuckled and now I knew why I felt fuller than usual. "I'm going to move, okay?" A reassuring look was to me as he pet along the top of my head and I nodded with fingers gripping to the sheets so I had a good hold on them.

A simple shift had me groaning and he started slow with small rocks in and out of me as I trembled from the feel. I closed eyes as I enjoyed the gentle motions and the sound of the bed lightly creaking at certain times. Breaths were calmer, allowing me to relax muscles enough as he began moving farther out before pressing in. Low moans left me as it was starting to pick up some, noticing me adjusting to his size, and he pet along my head a few more times before shifting his hand into the mattress. The one still on my butt cheek shifted to have my hip in a good hold and picked up on the pace. Quivers left me as he was picking up on speed and I was arching lightly with grips to the sheets as I moved heels against him.

"M-More, Oyaji…" The words had him chuckle as I was trying to rock back against him and the grip tightened as he picked up on his pace. " _O-Ohhh_ , _mmnaaahh_ ~!" The brushing of spikes through me had him shift me as I noticed he was trying to find the spot, making me huff since I was already on the verge. Chuckles rumbled from him as he found the spot and I arched with a silent cry. Fingers tugged on sheets desperately as he continued to thrust into my body and I couldn't stop my moans. "Th-there! _O-Oh_ ~! Oyaji~!" I was begging him for more as I couldn't help myself anymore and lost any composure I had left.

The pleasure sparked through me as he continued to rock quickly and, at certain times, he went a little deeper and I was a mess. Saliva trailed from my mouth as I was crying out from the amount of pleasure I was feeling and even had tears as felt so full and _amazing_. The coiling sprung back into place as I cried out more with my body trembling rapidly from the overbearing sensations spiking throughout me. The sudden snap caught me off guard as he nailed into my prostate dead on, sending me over the edge and I screamed out in release. White blinded my eye sight as I felt the numbing high of my orgasm and was still shaking as I tightened around him.

Grunts left him at probably feeling me gripping him tight and he continued with a careful hold on me. Gasping breaths left me at the small bursts being left behind as he hit sensitive nerves and then he jerked as I felt the warmth and was startled that I actually felt it this time as he came in me. Groans left me as he moved in me with a more relaxed posture as he soon pulled away whilst laying me down gently. I was getting my breaths back as he moved to kiss at my chest and noticed I was still twitching.

"Can't move…" The groan left me as it was true and he was chuckling with kisses going to my shoulder in an affectionate manner.

"No need." I felt him shift along the bed as I laid in place and he was walking with a chuckle to get a towel. A low coo left me in content at the way my body still frenzied in satisfaction and the bed leaned as I looked up to grey orbs that held that gleam of happiness. "I want you to stay until lunch tomorrow." This protest left me as he cleaned me up with a hand lifting me by an ankle to get other areas.

"Come on, Oyaji. You know Curiel and Namur will be here tomorrow." I mentioned out as he soon moved the towel to toss it to the side somewhere and moved to soon help me with my underwear. It was always for the best in case someone came in the next morning and sometimes I wouldn't be fully covered if blankets had been shifted.

"They will still be here after you get up." I gave him a look as he was moving to slip on pants before getting into the bed.

"Who is go—mmff!" Lips pressed to mine and caused heat to flare to cheeks as he pulled back with a chuckle. We moved around as he laid on his back whilst I was cradled against his side with a huff of exhaustion catching up to me. "Don't interrupt me." I muttered as I pout lightly whilst stabbing a finger into his chest as he rumbled in amusement.

"Only because I love you, son." Heat flared to my cheeks more as I rest more into him, feeling that comforting warmth he gave off.

"M'ove you too, Oyaji…" The mumble left me as I had a hand placed against his chest and he tremored with his chuckles.

* * *

 ***** _Stress bars are lines that run crosswise through a feather shaft illustrating that inadequate diet, high stress or illness (and subsequent medicating) was present during the time that the feather was being formed._

 **And in this case, since Marco has regeneration, I made it seem as if the feathers develop at a quicker rate and that's why the head nurse was able to notice that in a more recent time frame that Marco was under high stress (though most could see it).**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
